


finifugal

by misorai



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: (i guess), Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Caracter Gopal, Minor Characer Kaizo, Minor Character Yaya, Minor Character Ying, Minor character Boboiboy, takes place before season 3 eps 23
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misorai/pseuds/misorai
Summary: Ketika teman-temannya tahu Pang berbohong dan mengkhianati mereka, mereka akan membalikkan punggung mereka. Maka Pang juga akan membalikkan punggungnya. Sesederhana itu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> finifugal: adj. hating endings; of someone who tries to avoid or prolong the final moments of story, relationship, or some other journey

"Ambil sfera kuasanya. Jika kekuatan yang dimiliki sang sfera kuasa sudah dijadikan jam, ambil semua jamnya dan beri aba-aba agar kami bisa menjemputmu. Aku tidak akan menghubungimu jika kau tidak memberi tanda."

Adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengar Pang oleh kaptennya, sehari setelah ia mencapai Pulau Rintis.

Perintah itu mungkin terdengar mudah untuk dijalankan, namun sayangnya praktik tidak akan pernah semudah teori.

Secara nyata, Pang telah mendapat satu jam tangan dari Sfera Kuasa yang dapat dideteksi di Bumi. Yang sulit adalah untuk mengambil sisa empat jam kuasa. Yang lebih sulit lagi Pang tahu pengguna kekuatan dari jam tersebut adalah orang-orang baik. Bahkan lebih sulit lagi, para pengguna jam-jam kuasa itu bersikap ramah dan baik kepada Pang.

"Fang, nanti kita ke kedai Tok Aba dulu ya, jangan langsung pulang!"

Adalah ajakan para pengguna jam-jam kuasa yang Pang incar. Adalah ajakan _teman-temannya_.

Benarkah mereka teman-teman Pang?

"Oke."

Bahkan pada saat Pang menusuk mereka dari belakang?

"Hey Fang, jangan lupa bayar hutang Atok ya, aku terus yang kena marah."

Ketika Pang tidak pernah memberi tahu mereka nama aslinya?

"Uh, bilang dari kemarin dong, Boboiboy! Aku tidak bawa banyak uang sekarang."

_Tidak apa-apa mereka tidak memanggilku Pang_ , suara hati sang alien berkata. _Aku lebih suka Fang daripada Pang._

O~o~O

Sayangnya, semua misi yang dijalani pasti ada ujungnya.

Kebahagiaan Pang untuk menjadi 'manusia' pun ada batas waktunya. Batas yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia tidak hiraukan.

Jam kuasa mereka. Pang memarahi dirinya untuk kesekian kali dalam sehari. Jam kuasa mereka. Kaptennya bisa datang kapan saja ia mau, tanpa kabar dan tanpa aba-aba, karena memang begitulah kaptennya bertindak. Bisa saja ia datang satu detik lagi ketika Pang masih belum tahu harus dengan cara seperti apa ia melaporkan misinya pada sorot mata dingin kakaknya.

Apakah ia harus berkata, 'maafkan saya Kapten, saya belum berhasil mengambil jam-jam kuasa itu'? ataukah 'Kapten, pengguna jam-jam kuasa itu hebat dan beritikad baik, sesuai dengan kriteria kapten'?

Lemah.

Pang menarik selimutnya hingga menutup kepalanya seutuhnya. Berusaha untuk menahan air yang bersiap sedia keluar dari matanya yang memanas.

Lemah.

Lemah.

Lemah.

Hari berikutnya, Pang berjanji akan sekuat tenaga memikirkan rencana untuk mengambil jam yang memberi kekuatan kepada teman-temannya.

O~o~O

Materi pelajaran olahraga saat itu adalah berenang. Papazola sangat bahagia. Sekalian main air, katanya. Karena, anak kecil macam apa yang tidak suka main air? Sementara para siswi kelas 5 jujur mengikuti guru olahraga wanita kelas sebelah, Pang, Boboiboy, Gopal, dan siswa lain mengikuti Papazola ke tempat berenang lelaki.

"Huh?" kata Pang ketika mereka sudah memakai pakaian renang dan bersiap-siap untuk pemanasan, menyadari ketiadaan jam tangan pada pergelangan tangan kedua temannya. "Di mana jam kuasa kalian?"

Gopal mengangkat bahu. "Kami taruh di tas kami, tentu saja."

"Kenapa? Nanti kalau dicuri bagaimana? Memang kalian yakin seratus persen tidak akan ada satu pun orang di sekolah yang menginginkan kekuatan kalian?" _–seperti diriku_ , Pang berusaha mengabaikan pikirannya sendiri.

"Uh, tapi kalau jamnya rusak kena air bagaimana?" tanya Boboiboy dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Pang berusaha tidak menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Apakah manusia Bumi memang sebodoh ini? Pang tahu teknologi Bumi memang masih sangat primitif dibanding kebanyakan planet yang pernah Pang kunjungi, tetapi tingkat pengetahuan ini terlalu keterlaluan—Pang tahu berbagai macam jam yang tahan air di Bumi!

"Kalian—" –para manusia— "—tahu istilah _waterproof_ kan?"

"Uh—"

_Itu jam kuasa dari sfera kuasa paling baru, astaga! Bukan hanya tahan air, tapi juga tahan api, tahan kekuatan dari jam kuasa lain, tidak akan rusak bahkan setelah digencet beban seribu kilogram, dan lain-lain!_ —tentu saja Pang tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu jika tidak ingin dicurigai. "Ya, jam tangan ini tahan air," jelas Pang seraya menunjukkan jam ungunya. Dia menambahkan, berusaha terdengar natural, "Aku sudah pernah mencobanya. Logikanya jam tangan kalian juga."

—Kesadaran menghantam pikiran Pang.

Bukankah ini saat yang pas untuk mengambil jam kuasa mereka berdua?

"K-kalian," tanpa ia sadari, Pang gemetaran dari kepala hingga kaki, Pang menyembunyikannya dengan pura-pura bersenam ringan dengan meregangkan kedua tangannya. "Pokoknya, lebih baik kalian menggunakan jam kuasa kalian, daripada yang terjadi malah hal yang tidak enak di hati. Kalian duluan saja bersenam, biar kuambilkan."

"Biar kuteman—"

"JANGAN!" Reaksi Pang terhadap tawaran Boboiboy terlalu cepat. Otak Pang segera berputar mencari alasan. "Pak Papa sudah menunggu, kalau ada dua murid yang hilang nanti aneh. Biar aku sendiri saja." Memang pada saat yang bersamaan mereka bertiga mendengar teriakan Papazola untuk mengumpulkan murid-murid kebenarannya untuk pemanasan sebelum berenang di seberang kolam. Pang menggunakan momen tersebut untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. "Aku pergi."

Dengan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat bersamaan dengan gerak kakinya, Pang dengan gesit pergi menuju tempat ganti baju laki-laki. Mata Pang yang berwarna merah menjelajahi tumpukan tas-tas dan dengan mudah menemukan kedua tas Boboiboy dan Gopal. Oke, pikir Pang, dia bisa segera mengambil jam tangan mereka, menaruhnya di tas Pang, dan kembali ke tempat teman-temannya dengan wajah kaget campur heran agar mereka percaya ketika Pang mengatakan jam tangan mereka telah hilang sebelum Pang bisa mengambilnya untuk mereka.

Pendek kata, dia akan berbohong.

.

.

Akankah dia berbohong?

Akankah dia benar-benar berbohong kepada kedua sahabatnya, mencuri jam mereka, dan langsung terbang ke galaksi tanpa menjelaskan apapun mengenai misinya di Bumi?

Tentu saja dia akan melakukannya.

Atau lebih tepatnya … dia harus melakukannya jika ia ingin pulang bersama timnya.

O~o~O

Dia tidak bisa menaruh kedua jam tangan tersebut ke tasnya.

Pang merasa tidak berguna. Lebih tidak berguna dari malam sebelumnya.

Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Apakah dia ingin pulang, ataukah dia ingin menjadi manusia normal?

Dada Pang terasa sesak. Tentu saja ia ingin kembali kepada Kapten Kaizo dan Letnan Lahap. Bumi adalah planet asing baginya. Dia hanya dikirim ke Bumi untuk sebuah misi.

Pang memiliki banyak teman di planet lain yang tidak pernah ia temui setelah menyelesaikan misinya. Apa yang membuat teman-teman di Bumi ini berbeda? Boboiboy, Yaya, Gopal, dan Ying sudah jelas terlihat adalah orang-orang baik yang juga ingin merawat kekuatan mereka agar tidak jatuh di tangan yang salah—persis seperti objektif kaptennya. Mungkinkah berhasil jika Pang meyakinkan Kapten Kaizo agar membiarkan mereka memiliki keempat jam kuasa dan hanya memberikan jam kuasa Pang?

O~o~O

Pang sangat yakin dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika melihat tangannya sendiri memberikan kedua jam tangannya kepada Boboiboy dan Gopal.

O~o~O

Pertama kali Pang mendapat kabar dari kaptennya ketika menjalankan misi di Bumi adalah satu hari sebelum raksasa perisai jatuh ke Bumi.

Saat itu masih gelap gulita; Pang bergelung nyaman di selimutnya. Malam itu dingin—namun tidak menusuk tulang, masih dalam tahap sejuk. Dengan cuaca yang nyaman dan selimut yang tebal, Pang terlihat sangat dalam di tidurnya, tetapi Pang adalah seorang prajurit. Dirinya sudah terlatih untuk siap siaga dalam situasi tenang sekali pun.

Jam tangannya, yang tetap tidak ia lepaskan ketika merebahkan diri di kasurnya, mengeluarkan suara tanda pesan masuk dan Pang langsung terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya bahkan tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa Pang masih merasakan kantuk. Pang mengambil kacamatanya yang disimpan di samping kasurnya dan membuka pesan yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya.

_Bagaimana keadaan di sana? –K_

Pang merasa seperti tubuhnya disiram air es. Pang kenal kaptennya, jika kaptennya sudah mengatakan dia hanya akan mengabari Pang ketika Pang memberi tanda, maka itulah yang akan dilakukan Kaizo. Jika Kaizo sampai melanggar perintahnya sendiri, sesuatu sedang terjadi.

Dan Pang tidak boleh bermain-main.

_Maaf aku belum berhasil mendapatkan empat jam kuasa dari sfera kuasa ochobot. –P_

Kaizo tidak akan senang membaca balasan pendek dari Pang. Kaizo selalu berbicara penuh kerahasiaan, namun selalu meminta jawaban lengkap dari Lahap maupun Pang. Pang menyiapkan mentalnya selagi menunggu jawaban Kaizo. Hatinya menciut ketika balasan dari Kaizo lebih cepat dari dugaannya.

_Biar aku urus nanti. Kau bersiaplah. Beberapa jam lagi aku akan menelepon. Pastikan tidak ada yang melihatmu. Selamat Berjaya. –K_

Pang mengedipkan matanya sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Oke, Pang masih bisa menerima keanehan sikap cuek Kaizo terhadap pesan-terlalu-singkat Pang—biasa terjadi ketika Kaizo sedang terburu-buru, jadi tidak terlalu aneh. Namun … 'Aku urus nanti'? 'Bersiap'? Apa maksudnya…?

Pang seharusnya menjawab. Meskipun berhati dingin, Pang tahu apa konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya jika Pang tidak menjawab pesan-pesan penting berkenaan dengan misi mereka. Pang menggigil, dengan sepenuh hati Pang berharap gigilannya datang dari dinginnya malam itu. Bahkan seorang prajurit tingkat bawah seperti Pang bisa mengerti maksud pesan kaptennya.

Kaizo akan segera datang ke Bumi. Yang artinya—

—Pang akan segera pulang.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Pang berhati-hati agar tidak salah dalam menulis jawaban pesannya.

_Baij, kapte. Saya akam sendiri sekitar jam tigs sore. –P_

Tepat ketika Pang mengirim pesan tersebut, Pang menyadari betapa banyak kesalahan ketiknya pada pesan tersebut. Pang menjerit dalam hati dan dengan panik berusaha menekan tombol ' _cancel_ ' sebelum pesannya sempat terkirim.

Namun pesan dengan jam tangan adalah salah satu dari teknologi canggih luar angkasa—kecepatannya dalam mengirim pesan luar biasa. Pang hanya bisa menegak ludah. Bersyukur Kaizo tidak menjawab pesannya setelah setengah jam menunggu.

Pang kembali berbaring dan menarik selimutnya hingga batas dagu, meski Pang sangat yakin dirinya tidak akan bisa kembali tidur. Pang menggigil sekali lagi, kembali berharap gigilannya hanya berasal dari sejuknya udara malam.

O~o~O

Pang benci berbohong.

"Aku pulang duluan, ya." Pang merapikan buku-buku dan peralatan menulisnya.

Hari itu jam setengah tiga. Jika Kaizo membaca pesan Pang—dan Pang yakin Kaizo membacanya—,Kaizo akan meneleponnya setengah jam lagi. Karena Kaizo memang sedisiplin itu.

Pang bersama keempat temannya sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah Yaya. Sejak awal Pang sudah memberitahu mereka kalau dia harus pulang sebelum jam tiga dengan berbagai macam alasan yang bisa ia pikirkan dan tidak terkesan aneh.

"Agh, Fang, jangan dulu!" Ying mengeluh keras-keras. "Bagianmu memang sudah selesai, tapi kau tahu kan, Boboiboy dan Gopal seperti apa dalam mengerjakan tugas. Bantulah mereka!" Ying membaca tugas bagian Pang. "Dan kau tampak terburu-buru sekali, Fang, ini tidak seperti pekerjaanmu yang biasanya. Acak-acakan, tulisanmu sulit dibaca." Pang merasa beruntung kekejaman perkataan abangnya membuatnya tidak terlalu sakit hati dengan perkataan Ying yang terlalu terus terang.

Kalau boleh, Pang juga ingin masih berada di sana.

"Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku buru-buru. Rumahku sudah tidak dibersihkan selama tiga hari—penuh debu dan kotoran." Yang sepenuhnya adalah kebohongan. Pang tidak mungkin membiarkan tempat tinggalnya tidak disapu lebih dari delapan belas jam.

"Bisa tidak kau menyapu rumahmu nanti malam? Aku tidak bermaksud menjelekkan pekerjaanmu, tetapi tulisanmu ini memang lebih cakar ayam daripada biasanya." Pang tidak bisa membantah perkataan Yaya. "Ayolah, Fang, nanti kubuatkan biskuit khusus untukmu." Hanya menambah alasan agar Pang pulang duluan.

Pang menggigit bibirnya. Secara tiba-tiba gurunya tadi siang memberi tugas kelompok. Tentu saja Pang satu kelompok dengan keempat temannya—karena mereka sajalah teman Pang selama di Bumi. Mereka setuju untuk segera menyelesaikan tugas itu dalam satu hari—ide Ying dan Yaya tentu saja. Gopal dan Boboiboy hanya mengikut karena jika tugasnya cepat diselesaikan, maka waktu kosong mereka untuk bermain bola pun akan bertambah banyak. Hanya Pang yang tidak setuju. Empat lawan satu. Pang kalah telak.

Pang seharusnya tidak boleh mengembangkan hubungan terlalu jauh di hatinya terhadap teman-temannya di Bumi. Toh mereka akan menghilang di hatinya seiringan dengan waktu, sama dengan teman-teman yang didapatnya di planet lain. Pang bahkan sudah melupakan nama dan wajah mereka semua.

Pang mau tidak mau jadi terpikir mengenai teman-temannya dulu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Pang 'dipaksa' untuk berteman dengan alien agar misinya berjalan dengan lancar. Bermain dengan 'teman-teman'nya memang menyenangkan, namun itu semua hanya perasaan sesaat saja. Ketika teman-temannya tahu Pang berbohong dan mengkhianati mereka, mereka akan membalikkan punggung mereka.

Maka Pang juga akan membalikkan punggungnya.

Sesederhana itu.

Jika Kaizo memang ingin datang ke Bumi sebentar lagi, artinya kawan-kawannya sebentar lagi akan mengetahui namanya bukanlah Fang.

Kawan-kawannya akan segera membalikkan punggung mereka terhadap Pang.

Tidak ada alasan bagi Pang untuk merasa sayang atau peduli kepada mereka…

…iya kan?

Mata Pang melihat wajah teman mereka satu persatu yang sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi penuh harap keempat temannya. Pang ingin membentak mereka seperti ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Pang ingin berkata sinis dan tidak memedulikan perasaan mereka seperti sekitar satu tahun yang lalu.

Alis Pang berkerut, bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kata-kata yang Pang tahu akan menyakitkan hati mereka. Namun Pang tidak boleh peduli. Tidak seharusnya peduli.

Namun Pang yakin ekspresinya saat ini hanya akan terlihat seperti harimau bayangnya yang merajuk dengan wajah yang imut.

Karena sekuat apapun Pang berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia tidak peduli, bahwa dia hanya akan mengkhianati mereka pada akhirnya sebagaimana mereka akan mengkhianati dirinya, bahwa dia hanyalah alien bagi mereka, bahwa Pang tidak akan pernah menjadi manusia untuk selamanya, Pang juga tidak bisa mengabaikan hatinya yang telah luluh kepada keempat pengguna kuasa yang secara kebetulan menjadi sahabat pertama Pang.

Peng menghela napas panjang. "Aku berjanji akan merapikan pekerjaanku di rumah. Bagian Gopal dan Boboiboy sekalian, jika itu membuat kalian membolehkanku pulang." ("Benarkah—" mata Boboiboy dan Gopal bersinar terang, dipadamkan oleh bentakan Yaya, "TIDAK, Boboiboy, Gopal! Kalian tetap mengerjakan bagian kalian!") "Kalian tahu betapa tidak senangnya aku dengan rumah kotor."

Yaya dan Ying terlihat ragu, namun pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

O~o~O

" _Ejo jo telah terlepas."_

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari, Pang merasakan air dingin telah disiram ke tubuhnya.

Ditambah, ini pertama kalinya Pang melihat Kaizo terlihat begitu kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri—yang mana Pang yakin akan segera terhapus dari wajahnya beberapa detik lagi. Kaizo melanjutkan, " _Aku ceroboh. Aku lalai. Dia sedang menuju Bumi, mencari seorang anak bernama 'Boboiboy'. Kau kenal dia? Kurasa dia salah satu pengguna jam kuasa._ "

Pang tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kaizo dengan 'ceroboh' dan 'lalai', namun tidak berusaha menanyakannya. "Aku kenal Boboiboy." Pang menjawab pelan. "Dia … semacam ketua kumpulan pengguna jam kuasa dari sfera kuasa Ochobot." Pang menelan ludahnya dengan tegang. "Karena Ejo Jokah Kapten akan pergi kemari? Bukankah Kapten jauh lebih hebat daripada Ejo Jo?"

Bohong jika Pang mengatakan ia tidak pernah bertemu Ejo Jo sebelum dia datang ke Bumi, namun dia sama sekali bukan tandingan Kapten Kaizo, jadi Pang tidak pernah tahu seberapa kuat Ejo Jo sebelum bertarung dengannya bersama Boboiboy beberapa bulan yang lalu.

" _Memang. Tapi aku tidak yakin dengan pengguna jam kuasa ini._ "

_Sudah kuduga,_ kata Pang dalam hati. _Aku tidak akan bisa meyakinkan Kapten kalau mereka pantas menggunakan jam kuasa._

" _Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci mengenai bocah bernama Boboiboy ini?_ "

Pang bergerak tidak nyaman, menghembuskan napas. "Baik, Kapten." _Maafkan aku, Boboiboy_.

Pang menjelaskan semuanya. Deskripsi kekuatan Boboiboy: petir, tanah, dan angin yang telah berevolusi, kekuatannya untuk pecah tiga, tambahan dua kekuatan belum lama ini, kehebatan Boboiboy dalam mengalahkan Adudu, Ejo Jo, dan Boboibot, umurnya, tempat tinggalnya, kepintarannya, dan lain sebagainya. Termasuk pula mengenai Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal, dengan rinci sesuai pengetahuan Pang. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak dikabarkan oleh Pang adalah kenyataan bahwa Pang telah menjadikan mereka sebagai teman—teman yang lebih jauh berarti daripada 'teman yang berguna dalam misi'.

Karena Pang tahu amarah kaptennya tidak akan bisa terbendung jika Pang memberitahunya.

Sebelum Pang sempat menjelaskan mengenai kekuatannya yang telah diterima Pang dari Ochobot, hologram Kaizo mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyuruh Pang diam. Pang tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal selain menurut. Sang alien kecil melihat Kaizo tampak sedang mendengar perkataan seseorang di sebelahnya yang mana Pang yakin adalah Letnan Lahap.

Ketika Kaizo kembali menghadap Pang, wajahnya sama dinginnya seperti biasa. Pang mau tidak mau penasaran akan percakapan mereka.

" _Aku akan memutuskan hubungan komunikasi sekarang. Kurang dari seminggu lagi aku akan menghubungimu kembali dan datang ke Bumi._ "

Pang merasakan jantungnya yang sudah berdetak cepat menambah kecepatannya. "Baik, Kapten _._ "

" _Sampai berjumpa beberapa hari lagi. Sepertinya Ejo Jo akan mengirimkan seekor makhluk untuk mengintai kalian. Jangan membocorkan apa pun."_

"Baik, Kapten." Pang merasa seperti robot yang hanya diprogram mengatakan kalimat-kalimat tertentu.

" _Selamat berjaya._ "

Dengan kalimat itu sebagai penutup, Kaizo memutuskan jaringan komunikasi percakapan mereka.

Pang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menahan ledakan emosi yang tengah terjadi di hati kecilnya yang belum siap menjalankan apa yang sedang Pang jalankan.

Untuk entah keberapa kalinya sejak Pang lahir, Pang merasakan betapa menusuknya kesendirian.

Tidak bisakah ia tinggal di Bumi lebih lama?

O~o~O

Menyelamatkan sfera kuasa. Mencegah agar alien-alien berniat buruk tidak menggunakan kekuatan dari sfera kuasa untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak baik. Sungguh pekerjaan yang keren bagi Pang kecil ketika ia masih awal-awal menjadi seorang prajurit pasukan Kaizo.

Pang kecil tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya dituntut untuk menekan segala emosi. Tidak merasa kasihan. Tetap tega menyakiti seseorang yang tidak bersalah demi menjalankan misi. Mampu berbohong kepada orang-orang yang telah menaruh kepercayaan padanya. Dan hal-hal menyakitkan lainnya.

Pang kecil tidak tahu. Tidak menyangka. Andaikan Pang sekarang bisa kembali ke masa lalu, Pang ingin melindungi Pang kecil dari melihat berbagai macam kekerasan yang tidak seharusnya dilihat anak kecil. Pang ingin melindungi Pang kecil dari menjalankan misi-misi yang tidak seharusnya dijalankan oleh anak kecil.

Namun, bahkan dengan tingkat teknologi di planet asalnya pun, alat mesin waktu masih mustahil untuk bisa diciptakan.

Seperti yang Kaizo katakan, seekor makhluk—yang menyebutkan dirinya Raksasa Perisai—memang datang tanpa tedeng aling-aling ke bumi. Pang yakin ialah makhluk yang dikirim oleh Ejo Jo. Pang tahu ia ditugaskan agar tidak ada informasi yang terbocorkan, tetapi hal tersebut tidak mungkin karena Raksasa Perisai melakukan kekacauan di Pulau Rintis dan Pang tidak mungkin melarang teman-temannya untuk tidak melawan Raksasa Perisai tanpa mendapat kecurigaan.

Sekali lagi Pang menyiapkan mental dan fisik untuk mendapat hukuman lain dari Kaizo.

Setelah Raksasa Perisai berhasil ditangkap, kelas 5 jujur mempersiapkan replika bumi yang akan dipamerkan pada Festival Bumi esok hari. Pang dan Ying mendapat tugas untuk membuat bagian benua Australia. Keduanya sedang mengumpulkan plastik hijau untuk ditempelkan nantinya.

Pang melirik Ying yang sedang serius menempatkan bekas-bekas plastik agar bentuknya pas seperti yang tergambar di atlas. Kepala Pang melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Yaya sedang sendirian membangun bangunan-bangunan yang akan ditempelkan di atas replika bumi—seperti Menara Eiffel dan semacamnya. Gopal, bersama Boboiboy dan Iwan sedang menyusun plastik hijau agar membentuk pulau-pulau di Asia Tenggara. Jika Pang mengedarkan pandangannya yang lebih jauh, ia bisa melihat anak-anak sekelasnya yang lain sedang mengumpulkan plastik-plastik tersebut menjadi pulau-pulau di Bumi.

Kalau boleh jujur, inilah pertama kalinya Pang melihat peta Bumi. Dalam hati Pang bersyukur tidak mendapat tugas Yaya—dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana bentuk Menara Eiffel ataupun Tembok Cina. Pemikiran itu membuat hati Pang berdenyut sedikit—seberapa jauhkah perbedaan antara Pang dengan teman-temannya?

"Fang! Kau ngapain?" Panggilan Ying menyadarkan Fang akan dirinya yang sudah membuat Pulau Tasmania berbentuk bulan sabit. Ying mendekati Pang dengan wajah heran—karena Pang memang tidak terlalu sering melamun ketika mengerjakan sesuati. "Jangan melamun, nanti kesambet."

Pang tidak tahu apa itu 'kesambet', tetapi memutuskan untuk tertawa saja. "Maaf," katanya dengan senyum kecil, "Aku masih lelah karena pertarungan dengan Raksasa Perisai kemarin." Bohong. Lagi. Bagus, Pang. Bohong saja terus.

Wajah Ying merileks. "Oh. Kau mau istirahat dulu? Toh pekerjaan kita tinggal sedikit lagi. Selain Pulau Tasmania tadi, kerjamu sudah oke."

Pang cepat-cepat menolak. Bisa jadi kegiatan ini adalah kegiatan terakhir yang akan dilakukan Pang bersama teman-temannya—dia tidak akan hanya duduk di pojok, meminum air mineral, memperhatikan teman-teman sekelasnya bekerja tanpa dirinya, dan tidak membuat kenangan sedikit pun.

(—tunggu, bukankah lebih baik tidak membuat kenangan agar tidak terkenang ketika ia kembali ke pasukannya?)

Pang mengabaikan suara kecil hatinya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku masih bisa membantu."

Ying masih tidak yakin.

"Lagipula ini mungkin saat terakhir aku bisa mengerjakan ini bersama kalian semua." Kalimat itu meluncur tanpa sempat tersaring oleh otak Pang. Pang berjengit panik, dengan segera melihat Ying dan berharap dengan sepenuh hati Ying tidak menganggap perkataannya adalah hal yang aneh.

Ying menghembuskan napas dan memasang wajah aku-maklum. "Benar juga," bisik Ying seraya menggaruk kepalanya, "tahun depan kita kelas enam, sudah sibuk dengan segala urusan kelulusan. Membuat kerajinan seperti ini mungkin adalah terakhir kalinya ketika kita masih SD. Apalagi setelah lulus kita tidak tahu akan tetap satu sekolah atau tidak."

_Yah, kalau bagiku sih lebih daripada hanya sekadar 'beda sekolah'_ "Iya, benar. Nah ayo lanjut, bagian mana yang masih belum?"

"Kau benarkan saja Pulau Tasmania tadi. Aku akan merapikan sebelah kiri." Ying bermaksud membalikkan badan ketika mendengar Fang merintih.

"Aku benar-benar menghargai kebersamaan kita, kau tahu kan…?"

Ying mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke tempatnya tadi bekerja. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang. Wajahnya jelas-jelas kesal—atau lebih tepatnya gabungan antara kesal, khawatir, dan–jika Pang tidak salah—kecewa. "Oke, kau aneh sekali hari ini. Cepat cerita."

Mungkin Fang yang emosional terlihat aneh di mata Ying, karena ia belum pernah melihat Pang sebelumnya.

"Uh, tidak apa-apa." Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika Pang bercerita sedikit. Mungkin. "Aku hanya … sepertinya aku belum pernah mengatakannya kepada kalian."

Ying sangat tidak teryakinkan. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"Apa?" bentak Pang. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa mendidih. "Siapa tahu saja besok-besok aku akan menghilang dari pandangan kalian semua dan tidak sempat mengatakannya—aku tidak mau menyesal seumur hidup."

Kedua mata Ying terbelalak. Tangannya meninggalkan pinggangnya. "Kau akan pergi?"

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu!" Astaga, susah sekali berbicara dengan Ying, meskipun Ying tidak salah. "Itu hanya pemisalan, andaikata, perumpamaan, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, kan?"

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Ying tertawa keras, membuat Pang terlompat ke belakang. "Mukamu merah sekali, Fang! Kau malu?"

Pang merasa wajahnya kian memanas. "Gara-gara kau! Ugh, ayolah kita lanjutkan saja menyelesaikan Austrolia ini."

"Austr _a_ lia. Sampai kapan kau akan salah mengucap nama-nama geografi, Fang?" Pang mengabaikannya. Ying melanjutkan, "Aku akan menerima semua sikap keanehanmu hari ini dengan satu syarat."

Pang menghela napas berat.

"Katakan semua yang kau katakan padaku tadi ke semua orang-orang di ruangan ini."

Leher Pang bergerak cepat. "Ap—"

"Kuberi diskon, deh. Hanya kepada Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Gopal saja. Aku tahu kau tidak dekat dengan anak sekelas yang lain."

"Ying—"

Ying tersenyum manis. Manis yang membahayakan. Pang tidak bisa membantah lebih lanjut dan hanya mengangguk takut-takut. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya memberi salam perpisahan yang sama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Lagipula, dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu, dia akan membalikkan punggungnya kepada keempat sahabat pertamanya.

Sama seperti keempat sahabatnya yang akan membalikkan punggung mereka begitu mengetahui bahwa Pang sudah lama menjadi serigala berbulu domba.

Karena begitulah siklus kehidupan Pang selama ini.

Ia akan berteman, ia akan menusuk mereka dari belakang, lambat laun mereka akan menyadarainya, dan Pang dengan temannya akan berpisah tanpa pernah bertemu satu kali pun setelahnya. Begitu pula kehidupan yang akan dijalani Pang saat ini.

Teman-temannya di Bumi tidak seharusnya menjadi lebih istimewa daripada teman-temannya di planet lain.

Tidak seharusnya.

Tidak seharusnya Pang bersikap seolah-olah dia akan selamanya tinggal bersama teman-teman barunya di Bumi.

Tidak sepantasnya Pang merasa dirinya cocok untuk tetap tinggal di Bumi.

Karena Pang hanyalah anak kecil yang mengikuti kakaknya dengan embel-embel 'menyelamatkan kekuatan dari sfera kuasa sebelum jatuh ke tangan yang salah'.

Karena beberapa hari lagi Pang akan meninggalkan keempatnya. Meninggalkan kenangan menyakitkan untuk keempat temannya yang telah memberinya rumah baru—kenyamanan dan rasa senang.

Karena Pang adalah alien, sedangkan mereka adalah manusia.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes2: aku jatuh cinta dengan kemisteriusan Fang. Monsta gimme more Fang's past /lari ke monsta
> 
> Notes3: 90% hal dalam fanfic ini tidak didasarkan canon…maksudnya…saya malas research ke wikianya boboiboy haha maafkan dan saya juga gatau kesambet itu ada juga dalam malaysia gak siih eh-
> 
> Notes4: Thank you for up-among-the-stars (tumblr) for encouraging me finishing this fic lol seriously I almost abandoned this fic until you said you'd read it whether it in Indonesian/Malaysian :"D
> 
> Notes5: def not my best piece….but at least I finished it. Banzai!
> 
> Notes6: kritik dan saran (dan review hahahaha) akan SANGAT diterima :)


End file.
